Lo que más
by white-spirit-of-darkness
Summary: Songfic. Porque, a pesar lo que más he querido, eso ya ni siquiera es suficiente. Oneshot, usando la canción Lo que más de Shakira. Percabeth. Este fic participa en el reto "¡Oh, el amor!" del foro El Campamento Mestizo.


¡Hola! Mi nombre es... okey, olviden eso. Traigo un lindo fic, que tenía que publicar, simplemente. Me salió más largo de lo que esperaba, la verdad. En mi opinión, la canción es hermosa, y en cuanto la escuché pensé en Percy y Anabeth, no pude evitarlo, y antes de poder darme cuenta ya tenía abierto word y estaba casi por el final.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el universo pertenecen a Rick Riordan, y la canción, como ya dije, es de Shakira, del disco "Sale el sol"

_"Este fic participa en el reto ¡Oh, el amor! del foro Campamento Mestizo"_

* * *

**¿Cuántas veces nos salvó el pudor...**  
**y mis ganas de siempre buscarte?**

Anabeth sabía que Percy no estaba siendo cruel con ella a propósito, pero aún así dolía. Es decir, ella no era la novia más atenta, mas no tomaba las decisiones sola. Ella le buscaba para hablar, y... todo era una gran mentira.

**Pedacito de amor delirante**

El amor no, ellos de verdad se amaban. La mentira era la relación que tenían, aquel pequeño Elíseo personal que compartían. Desde la guerra contra Gea, habían estado juntos, pero, ¿hasta cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Amarse era suficiente motivo para dedicarse de ese modo? ¿Acaso no lo era, y lo que tenían era un delirio?

**Colgado de tu cuello un sábado de lluvia a las cinco de la tarde**

Las cosas ya no eran como antes. Los paseos por las calles empapadas de Nueva York eran silenciosos, como si cada cual estuviese caminando por su propio rumbo. Cuando las cosas iniciaron, el silencio era diferente; era un silencio en que las palabras sobraban.

**Sabe Dios cómo me cuesta dejarte **

Afrodita, Eros, Zeus, Poseidón, Atenea, todos sabían que ambos lo habían tratado de recuperar. Anabeth quería llorar, por Percy, por los recuerdos, por lo que estaba dejando, por el precio que estaba pagando al enfrentar la verdad al fin.

**Y te miro mientras duermes **  
**mas no voy a despertarte.**

El cuarto que compartía con Percy le parecía más frío de lo habitual. O tal vez eran las lágrimas derramadas en silencio lo que se deslizaba por su pecho y helaban su corazón. El rostro de su novio se veía infantil, pacífico y hermoso mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con su suave respiración. Anabeth acercó su mano al rostro del héroe a su lado, pero no pudo hacer más que sentir con las yemas de sus dedos el aliento de la persona que estaba dejando. Aquella era su decisión. Percy no tenía que ver cómo ella cogía sus cosas y se iba.  
Anabeth lloró. No podía fingir ser fuerte en aquel momento, o en cualquiera. Miró los párpados cerrados de Percy, sus pestañas gruesas, y salió de la habitación.

**Es que hoy se me agotó la esperanza**

Caminó por las calles de Nueva York, soltando lágrimas esporádicas y solitarias. Anabeth quiso dar marcha atrás, y seguir intentando, pero no era la chica sabia por nada. Ya no había como presionar más su relación, que había sido una farsa por años. La esperanza que Anabeth Chase apenas mantenía terminó de disolverse entre el rocío de la mañana, despertando por fin a la chica de ojos grises.

**Porque con lo que nos queda de nosotros **  
**Ya no alcanza**

No podía ser negado el sentimiento mutuo y fuerte, pero tampoco era posible negar que todo lo que tenían era demasiado endeble. Demasiado fácil de desbaratar.  
No era suficiente para lo que ellos estaban intentando.  
-Percy... -murmuró al viento del amanecer. Las lágrimas se habían detenido hacia algunos minutos atrás, pero los surcos que recorrían sus mejillas eran la muestra de que habían estado allí, tangibles y dolorosas.

**Eres lo que más he querido en la vida**  
**lo que más he querido**

Percy había sido su pilar fundamental para seguir adelante, antes incluso de que se diera cuenta de que era así. Anabeth podía confiar en él, podía reírse con él (y, por qué no, de él), hablar sinceramente con él. Sólo... estar junto a él. Lo había amado más de lo creyó posible. Si Percy no había sido esa persona, Anabeth era sirviente de Circe.

**Eres lo que más he querido en la vida**  
**lo que más he querido**

No había forma en la que Anabeth pudiese alejarse lo bastante como para que los recuerdos no la acosasen y ella pudiera organizarse en paz. Cuando has encontrado la forma más pura de amor y debes dejarla ir por falta de todo lo demás, te condenas a siempre recordarlo.  
Percy había sido lo que más había amado. No, hasta amar era quedarse corto. Percy había llevado su corazón en las manos, protegiéndola con más fervor que a su vida propia. Percy y ella ya no eran nada, cierto, pero lo habían sido. Habían sido lo que más el uno para el otro.

**¿Cuántas veces quise hacerlo bien...**  
**y pequé por hablar demasiado?**

La sensación aplastante de culpa la perseguía mientras corría hacia la estación de trenes de Manhattan. Anabeth intentó una y otra, y otra, y otra vez, buscando solucionar todo a base de cálculos y gráficos estadísticos. Palabrería vana y sin sentido, pero que la hacían sentir que llevaba el control de la situación. Su defecto fatídico era el orgullo, el creer que era capaz de todo; aquella mañana fría de finales de otoño fue cuando más fuerte se golpeó por culpa de ese defecto.  
El asiento del tren era incómodo; ya no le dio importancia.

**No saber dónde, cómo ni cuándo**

Aún notaba el sabor salado de sus lágrimas. ¿Qué haces, Anabeth?, se preguntó una y otra vez en el camino a San Francisco. ¿Cómo había llegado a alejarse de la persona que le había prometido que siempre estarían juntos cuatro años y medio atrás? ¿Cuando terminó el idilio juvenil en el que vivían y por el cuál hicieron tanto?

**Todos esos años caminando juntos**  
**ahora no parecen tantos**

Pensaron que tenían toda la vida para formar algo, lo que fuese, y el último grano de arena cayó, y no había nadie para dar la vuelta al reloj y empezar de nuevo. Cualquiera diría que cuatro años era una vida entera, pero para Anabeth pasaron en un parpadeo. Fue como cerrar los ojos en la celebración de la victoria, y volverlos a abrir en medio del caos. Y lo peor era que así había sido.

**Sabe dios todo el amor que juramos**

Rezó en silencio a su madre, pidiendo su ayuda para soportar la derrota. Su estrategia no había resultado, ¡sorpresa! ¿Cuándo Percy y ella se habían regido a una? Lloró sin derramar lágrimas. Le había jurado su amor, y había cumplido el juramento, sí.  
¿Fue, entonces culpa de frágiles promesas? Ya no tenía a su alcance los medios para averiguar, y no quería hacerlo.

**Pero hoy ya no es lo mismo,**  
**ya no vamos a engañarnos**

No se dio cuenta de que había atravesado la mitad del país hasta que una mujer le preguntó si conocía el lugar donde estaban. Anabeth miró por la ventana, y casi se echó a gritar de dolor. Percy y ella habían tomado un tren cuando tenían doce años. Habían visto aquel lugar.  
-No, no logro ubicarme, lo siento.  
Ver aquellos paisajes una vez más le hizo pensar en que ya no debía engañar, o intentar engañar a su mente y corazón para que no viera la realidad. Simplemente, se había acabado.

**Es que soy una mujer en el mundo**  
**que hizo todo lo que pudo **  
**No te olvides ni un segundo**

La primera noche que pasó en el tren, no fue algo que después pudiese recordar. Era como intentar sacar información de una carpeta vacía, todo en blanco.  
La segunda, por otro lado, Anabeth soñó. Vio los momentos después de ganar la guerra, los besos urgentes antes de ir cada cual a su cabaña en el Campamento Mestizo, a su departamento, el trabajo pesado hasta la madrugada y Percy llevando café para ella. Ambos lo presionaron hasta donde fue posible. Anabeth despertó, y pensó en Percy. ¿Cómo habría tomado la noticia de encontrarse solo en la cama? Ella le llamaba sesos de alga, pero Percy sabía sumar dos más dos. Estaba segura de que él imaginaba ya lo que sucedía, y la noticia sólo le implicaría el dolor del momento.  
No quería que Percy sufriera como ella sufría, o que decidiera que la culpa había sido suya. Anabeth de verdad quería el futuro que habían creado en el Tártaro, de vivir en Nueva Roma y estudiar,incluso tener hijos.

**Eres lo que más he querido en la vida**  
**lo que más he querido**  
**Eres lo que más he querido en la vida**  
**lo que más he querido**

La tercera noche llegó a San Francisco. La ciudad no había cambiado mucho desde su última visita. Buscó la dirección de la única persona a la que podía ver en aquel momento.  
-¿Papá? -preguntó cuando la puerta se abrió. Fredrick Chase la miraba con preocupación y Anabeth ya no aguantó más: se lanzó sin dudar a los brazos de su padre, y dejó salir todo. Entre sollozos entrecerrados le contó la historia de su huida y su derrota.  
Su padre la hizo entrar, y peinó sus cabellos en la sala, como cuando era pequeña y las arañas la perseguían y asustaban. Allí, recostada con la cabeza en el regazo de su padre, Anabeth entendió al fin. No era su culpa, ni de Percy, ni de los dioses, ni nada de eso. Sólo ya no había más en su historia común.  
Era hora de desempacar y avanzar. Porque a la persona que ella más quiso no le hubiera gustado verla sin hacer nada, verla derrumbarse.

Y ella debía seguir, porque Percy Jackson había sido lo que más había querido en su vida.

* * *

Reviews, please~


End file.
